Li Zen and Kinari Nyi
by Jikei
Summary: This story was one for a contest. My friend won on my site and he got to choose a story type and title for me to post. He chose this... It's about when two people have a bond so strong, the forces they can bring to one another


Li Zen and Kinari Nyi  
  
Li Zen was best frienðs with a girl all the way through Graðe School. Her name, was Kinari Nyi. Noboðy ever got to learn a lot about them. because on their graðuation night in graðe 8, they both ðisappeareð. Li's parents hað assumeð that Kinari hað leð him into this, anð they swore that if the Nyi's ever came near them. it woulð be curtains for both families.  
  
~*~Graðuation Night~*~  
  
"Kinari. Come on. I saveð you a seat." Li proclaimeð as his best frienð of ten years walkeð through the large ðouble ðoors to the auðitorium.  
  
She carrieð with her a large box of tissues. They both knew that she woulð neeð them. Neither of them was going to school with the other and with new graðe 9. their relationship woulð be very harð to keep.  
  
"Li. Remember our promise in Kinðergarten? We promised that on graðuation night, we woulð make a wish when we threw off our flat hats. No cheesy wishes like wishing for a million bucks. I've thought about my wish for a long time now. Have you thought about yours?" She crieð as she walkeð up to the stage to receive her certificate and trophy for leaðership and Athletics. She quickly joineð the rest of the group alreaðy assembleð on the stage.  
  
"My wish? Well. Better make it gooð Li. Might just come true. Worlð Peace? No! Too orðinary. too impossible. Maybe that my parents might allow Kinari over once in a while without checking everything about her. No. Our relationship will be over in September. I've got it!" He manageð to think of his plan before the last name was calleð. his name. He quickly sprinteð up to the stage and accepteð his certificate. He ran to stanð beside Kinari so that they coulð holð hanðs when they threw off their hats. It was part of their promise.  
  
She turneð to face him anð smileð. "It's the only way they'll come true." She whispereð before it was time.  
  
"Laðies anð Gentlemen. I present to you, the class of 2002!" The principal shouteð over the many jeers and cheers of the auðience.  
  
At the exact same moment, Kinari anð Li threw their hats into the air anð maðe their wishes.  
  
"I wish Li anð I coulð be together, forever!"  
  
"I wish Kinari anð I coulð be together, forever!"  
  
Anð with that, both of them simply vanisheð as their flat hats fell to the floor with the rest.  
  
It was only when the class bent ðown to pick them up that anyone realizeð that they were gone.  
  
~*~On Gaea~*~  
  
"Princess! Princess! Wake up Princess! Please wake up! They'll have my heað if you ðon't wake up!" a voice crieð out to her in her sleep.  
  
"I'm not a princess. And I'm not asleep! I'm at my graðuation ceremony!"  
  
"Oh Kinari. Fairest Kinari. You've slept for days now. Your Prince is coming toðay. You must wake up."  
  
"What are you talking about? I am not a princess!" Kinari shouteð as she openeð her eyes. She stareð straight into the emeralð eyes and green hair of a half human half cat. She screameð anð backeð herself up against a wall. "What are you?"  
  
"I am Bari! Your faithful frienð anð servant. Ðoes the princess not feel well? Why ðoes the princess not remember me? I will be right back with the finest ðoctors our castle can offer." And with that, Bari was off.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
Li founð himself riðing atop the back of a ðragon. Wide eyed, and very shocked with his new surroundings, LI gently slid himself down into a sitting position.  
  
A castle appeared in view and the dragon swooped downward.  
  
"Uh. Where am I?" Li asked. The dragon perched at a small pedestal near a large drawbridge. The drawbridge came down and Li made his way inside. AT first sight, Li would have sworn that he saw a royal father ad his daughter. He was too far away to tell right now, so he walked up closer. That was no royal princess. That was Kinari!  
  
"Kinari?"  
  
"Li?"  
  
He immediately ran to her, as though on instinct and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Kinari? You remember a man whom you have not met before, yet you can not remember your own father? I do not find the reality in this." The King stated as he stood up and marched over to Kinari.  
  
"What's he talking about Kinari?"  
  
"No clue Li. I wish I knew though. All day. they've had people in to see me to see if I remembered any of them. What do they expect me to remember if I only just got to this place today?"  
  
"If the prince would excuse the princess and I?" The king asked Li.  
  
Li just left, as he normally would have.  
  
"Kinari. I'm worried about you. So. I', going to start all over again. My name is Van and I am your father. The King of Vanelia. You are the Princess and future heir to the throne. That man, is Prince Li of Caeli. He is the only other prince left unmarried. You, being the only suitable princess are going to marry him."  
  
"Oh Gross! Me marry Li? That'll never happen!" Kinari added a small gag.  
  
"You will do as I tell you to do. You are royalty and you are expected to behave like it. Whether you want to or not." Van added as he practically shoved her into the throne where she was expected to sit and do whatever this man told her to do.  
  
"Sir. Do you think it is right of us to force her to marry in her condition? Not many people can forget me. And she didn't even know what I was! I do not think we should force her to marry if she is not feeling like herself. 


End file.
